


The Rookie

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Dave was five years old, Dad put an old, scuffed up baseball in his hand and told him he was gonna be the best pro ballplayer ever to come out of Lima, Ohio.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Another unfinished _Glee_ piece that was supposed to be for a _Glee_ Disney-thon or whatever. I'd picked _The Rookie_. Obviously I never finished it.

When Dave was five years old, Dad put an old, scuffed up baseball in his hand and told him he was gonna be the best pro ballplayer ever to come out of Lima, Ohio. It was a lot of pressure to live up to, Dad said, but if any kid had it in him to be the best, it was Dave. Dave didn’t tell Dad he wanted to just play in the backyard on his swing set instead, or watch TV, because Dad always got, like, this crazed look in his eyes. Not _crazy_ crazy, full-on nutballs crazed, like baseball was the first and best thing ever in the world, and the game would be blessed to have Dave in it.

So, Dave took the ball. And kept taking it. Even when he got older and football season started up, and he’d watch the other kids in their shiny red helmets and over-sized shoulder pads. Or he’d watch the hockey players at the rink, skating wobbly circle-eights with sticks clutched in their hands.

He didn’t dare quit baseball, though, ’cause he was actually _good_ at it. It might not have been what he really wanted to do, but he did it better than anyone else on the team, maybe even better than anyone else in Lima.


End file.
